


Sete

by allec_rameht



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Double Drabble, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Pai, me perdoe, eu pequei."
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester





	1. Gula

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-Reader: KILL JOYS ♥
> 
> Nota Da Autora: Cada capítulo é baseado em um dos 7 Pecados Capitais e das 7 Virtudes, sendo a ordem Pecado/Virtude, sempre... O POV oscila entre o Dean e o Castiel, mas será avisado em cada capítulo. Espero que gostem :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Castiel

**Gula**

Assim que resgatei Dean do Inferno, toda minha essência começou a ansiá-lo. Sentir sua pele queimada sob meus dedos, e sua expressão de êxtase ao se libertar daquelas malignas correntes, fora algo que me enlaçou de tal forma, que não conseguiria deixá-lo, mesmo se quisesse. Provavelmente porque há algo nele que me seduz, e me faz querer devorá-lo lentamente.

Em cada toque, uma corrente elétrica passa pelos átomos de meu receptáculo e penetra meus sentidos, eu nunca havia sentido nada parecido. Eram intenso meus desejos, assim como era minha fome pelo seu ser. O abraçava, o beijava, devorava cada pedaço daquela pele e nunca me senti satisfeito. Queria mais e sempre mais! Eu atacava aqueles agridoces lábios, enquanto seus gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto. Desejo absorver cada pequeno detalhe do caçador.

E mesmo após diversos encontros e orgasmos, eu nunca me canso. Sou como uma besta faminta que se alimenta sem sequer pestanejar. Seus olhares me queimam, e eu necessito ter todas suas atitudes, sem exceções. Almejo todos os seus beijos, lágrimas e sua deliciosa pele salgada, que mordo excessivamente. Anseio por tudo que é relacionado a ele. Pai, me perdoe, eu pequei.

Eu tenho uma insana _Gula_ por Dean Winchester.


	2. Temperança

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Dean

**Temperança**

Em momento algum fui uma pessoa com autocontrole. Sempre gostei dos exageros e extremos. Jamais tentei ser uma pessoa melhor, por nunca achar um bom motivo para isso. Sempre vaguei de bares em bares, de casos em casos, de mulheres em mulheres. Nada é importante o suficiente para me fazer abandonar meus vícios, que eu vivia prazerosamente. Equilibrar minha vida nunca fora meu ponto forte.

Porém, os toques de Castiel me fizeram ser mais calmo. Seus beijos me relaxavam e me fazia querer ser um humano melhor para o anjo, porque ele era grandioso demais para mim. Sua luz me cegava intensamente cada vez que me olhava e eu, pela primeira vez, quis me controlar por alguém. Na verdade, foi muito fácil me deter daqueles pecados que tanto cometi. Castiel fazia tudo ser tão mais fácil.

E, até mesmo quando Castiel me leva a loucura quase todas as noites, são por causa dessas trocas de essências que fico cada vez mais feliz e equilibrado. Sinto que poderia fazer tudo sem me esforçar a conter meus instintos. Seu toque me tranquiliza e eu me perco em sua constante calmaria. Deus, muito obrigado.

Agora eu tenho uma insana _temperança_ por causa de Castiel.


	3. Soberba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV - Castiel

**Soberba**

No momento em que o caçador me prensou contra a parede e me beijou, eu senti um extremo orgulho por ter me escolhido. Sorria e esnobava a quem quer que fosse que eu pertencia a ele. Queria mostrar ao universo que Dean Winchester me desejava. Isso era tão surreal e onírico, que o mundo poderia desfalecer ao meu redor e eu não me importaria nem um pouco.

Tê-lo ao meu lado eleva meu o ego de tal maneira, que eu sei que poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Poderia ser um Caído¹, Deus, quiçá um humano. Conseguiria viver uma vida onde envelheçamos juntos e eu segure sua mão, dizendo aos curiosos que ele era meu, e somente meu. Afinal, era Dean e eu nunca irei me cansar de vangloriar que estávamos juntos.

E por causa dessa minha insana devoção, seguirei as palavras dele sem pestanejar, porque ele é superior a tudo e todos. Seus cabelos castanhos, seus olhos verdes e suas sutis sardas, tão alucinadamente egrégios! Tê-lo me basta, me completa, faz a vaidade me possuir simplesmente por tê-lo e espero que isso dure para sempre.

Pai, me perdoe, eu pequei.

Eu tenho uma grotesca _soberba_ por ter o Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹. Para quem não sabe, demônios são anjos caídos.


	4. Humildade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV - Dean

**Humildade**

Antes, eu era possuído pela soberba. Porém, no instante em que os doces lábios de Castiel me beijaram, senti como se ele sugasse toda minha prepotência. Percebi que eu era apenas um reles humano comparado a tal criatura.

Estar perto do _meu_ anjo me faz sentir diminuído, como se ele fosse importante e grandioso demais para estar ao meu lado. Sentir suas fortes mãos sobre minha carne e seus dentes maltratarem minha pele me simplifica. Faz-me ser apenas um a mais na multidão. Sua graça cega os meus sentidos e eu não me importo nem um pouco.

Não é como se eu fosse fraco, mas agora, eu conheço sua força e sei que não há como me igualar a ele. Castiel está muito acima de mim e isso me faz querer contemplá-lo a todo instante. Seus olhos, sua fala, seus gemidos... Tão magníficos que me falta o ar; tão belos que me faz chorar.

E, mesmo reconhecendo minhas limitações, eu ainda hei de lutar para me igualar a ele. Atualmente, eu tenho motivos para ser um humano melhor, para que Castiel possa se orgulhar por estar comigo...

Deus, muito obrigado.

Eu tenho uma grotesca _Humildade_ por causa de Castiel.


	5. Inveja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Castiel

**Inveja**

Caim fora castigado por ter matado seu irmão por pura cobiça. Viveu renegado e possuído pelo mal que isso lhe causou. E eu tenho receio que o mesmo aconteça comigo, pois invejo monstruosamente tudo e todos que já tiveram contato com Dean.

Sua mãe, seu hambúrguer, seu pai, seu Impala, seu irmão, sua bebida, seu mentor, suas armas, suas amantes, seus acessórios, seus companheiros, suas roupas... Eu desejo ser tudo o que ele precisa, tudo o que ele é. Quero cobri-lo com o meu corpo e Graça até que ele não se importe com mais nada. Anseio toda sua devoção somente para mim.

Sinto-me egoísta por causa dessa minha possessividade. Tudo que possui um pouco da atenção do Wincherster tem meu mais grotesco ódio, não consigo evitar. É como se eu não tivesse controle sobre meu receptáculo. Uma onda brutal me sufoca nesses sentimentos ruins e eu me afogo, tentando salvar-me na sua reminiscência...Dean sempre me resgata, porém, só de saber que ele me pertence, o medo de perdê-lo me domina, criando um ciclo vicioso que eu nunca poderei quebrar...

Pai, me perdoe, eu pequei.

Eu tenho uma sombria _Inveja_ por todos que já tiveram Dean Winchester.


	6. Caridade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Dean

**Caridade**

Amei-lhe mais do que a mim mesmo. Quiçá poderia ter sido minha condenação, porém, acontecera exatamente o oposto. Por causa desse intenso e incontestável amor, meu egoísmo foi cedendo aos poucos. Graças a Castiel, minha essência fora moldada tão intensamente que, vez ou outra, mal reconheço a mim mesmo.

Dizem que não se prova o amor com palavras, e sim por ações. E, se alguma alma existente ousar em clamar que meu sentimento por Castiel é falso, eu ao menos sei a atrocidade que farei. Posso ser melhor que outrora, contudo, ainda sou Dean Winchester! Porque, às vezes, parece que nada foi mudado em mim.

Há maneira melhor dizer aquelas palavras enquanto forneço-lhe arrepios e gemidos? Dou meu corpo e minha alma àquele que me salvou, sem nunca contestar! O anjo beija-me o pescoço e eu me entrego num gesto de doação, porque entendi que eu sou aquilo que ele sempre procurou.

E pela primeira vez eu pratico essa virtude como um reflexo de meu âmago para demonstrar todas essas emoções dentro de mim. Não há falsidade, tampouco inveja; apenas uma pureza a nossa maneira.

Deus, muito obrigado.

Agora eu tenho sombria _Caridade_ por causa e pelo Castiel.


	7. Ira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Castiel

**Ira**

Estou _irado_! Dean me olha assustado, mas eu não me importo. Apenas anseio arrancar os olhos daquele _filho da puta_ e fazê-lo comer a própria língua! Aquele homem vai se arrepender por ter beijado **meu** humano! Afinal, Dean é somente **meu**!

Dean segura minha mão, puxando-me para fora do estabelecimento. Ele está pávido, quiçá colérico. Suspirei fechando minhas pálpebras e tentando compreender o motivo dessas crises estarem cada vez mais frequente e intensas.

Ele me fitou e bateu-me na face. Seu olhar pesava sobre mim e agora eu é quem estava aterrorizado! Só de cogitar Dean me deixado, desesperava-me. O caçador era meu vicio e, viver um segundo sequer longe dele, faz-me ter uma violenta crise de abstinência.

Porém, **meu** amado me abraça, tentando domar a minha indômita besta. E, ao sentir seu perfume invadir toda minha essência, ele atinge seu objetivo. Envolvo-o com meus braços, como se minha existência dependesse dele, o que de fato é. Beijo seus lábios e eu sei que Dean jamais me abandonará, mesmo ele sabendo ser o motivo pelo qual o pior de mim tem se despertado cada vez mais.

Pai, me perdoe, eu pequei.

Eu tenho uma sinistra _Ira_ por causa de Dean.


	8. Paciência

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Dean

**Paciência**

Há vezes em que Castiel consegue ser insuportável. Não que eu o ache uma pessoa intragável, mas existem certos momentos que eu não o reconheço. Como quando fica demasiadamente ciumento e fita-me furioso, com aqueles imensos olhos azuis, ou quando tenta me proteger, como se eu fosse de porcelana, e acaba por se ferir brutalmente.

No entanto, eu apenas sorrio diante de tais atitudes ao invés de sentir a cólera de outrora. Beijo-o todas as vezes e ele se entrega às minhas emoções, deixando-se levar no abismo de minha calmaria. Seus dedos me anestesiam e eu me afogo no oceano de suas íris.

Mesmo com urgência, provoco-lhe prazer vagarosamente. Temos todo o tempo do mundo, afinal, os segundos se congelam assim que sua pele acaricia a minha. Aproveito as sensações e tolero todos teus defeitos, pois eles são belos a sua maneira.

E mesmo que eu tenha vontade de bater-lhe mil vezes, eu prefiro amar-lhe mais mil. Porque seus gemidos me impulsionam a aceitar tudo o que ele é e não é. E seu sorriso me revela o quanto eu me _importo_ e _necessito_ de cada peculiaridade sua.

Deus, muito obrigado.

Eu tenho uma sinistra _Paciência_ somente com Dean.


	9. Avareza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Castiel

**Avareza**

Abri meus olhos, fatigado. Olho para o lado e me deparo com o adormecido rosto de Dean. Sorri. Afinal, ele era meu. Acariciei suas róseas bochechas com as pontas de meus dedos e deixei-me admirar sua pele ao ser iluminada pelo Sol. Ele era belo, e me pertencia. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam revoltos e eu não me cansava de afagá-los. Idolatrava-o com tanta intensidade, que chegava a me ferir o âmago.

Mas, mesmo o tendo completamente a minha mercê, isso não era o suficiente. Eu ansiava por mais, por tudo. Cada extensão de sua essência dever-se-á pertencer a mim. E eu não o compartilharei com ninguém. Abraço-o angustiado, porque, de certa forma, minha vida depende dele. Minha existência é real por causa dele. Dean é a minha razão.

Beijo cada centímetro de sua tez e ele envolve-me em seus braços. Sinto uma colossal vontade de chorar. Mordo seus ombros e o puxo para mim, como se fosse possível nos fundir. Se fossemos um só, jamais o perderia. Aspiro sua alma, adquirindo um pouco mais dele em mim. Gostaria roubá-lo do universo e guardá-lo em minha Graça.

Pai, me perdoe, eu pequei.

Eu tenho uma incontrolável _Avareza_ por Dean Winchester.


	10. Generosidade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Dean

**Generosidade**

Sinto pequenos feixes de luz adentrar o quarto e abro preguiçosamente meus olhos. Vejo que Castiel me fita com um estranho brilho no olhar e sorrio ao vê-lo. O anjo fica ainda mais bonito com os cabelos bagunçados. Puxo-o delicadamente com minhas mãos e o abraço com gentileza. Os dias que acordo com ele ao meu lado são os mais belos.

Beijo seus lábios e percebo que ele é melhor coisa que me aconteceu, por isso, cedo pequenos caprichos por ele. Porque Castiel vale à pena. Apenas anseio doar tudo o que tenho e sou a ele. Castiel é digno de possuir cada partícula minha.

Ele sorri e eu me perco em sua imensidão. Acaricio suas bochechas e seguro seus negros fios entre meus dedos. Sua textura é surreal. Tê-lo ao meu lado me enche o âmago de sentimentos nunca sentidos antes.

E são nesses pensamentos que eu me entrego sempre e novamente a ele. Pois ele é tudo o que me resta de bom. Castiel simplesmente é tudo o que ainda me faz querer ser livre. Porque cada sorriso seu me liberta de um trauma sofrido, e eu devo retribuir.

Deus, muito obrigado.

Eu tenho uma incontrolável _Generosidade_ por Dean Winchester.


	11. Preguiça

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Castiel

**Preguiça**

Sinto uma gentil mão percorrer minhas costas, e me espreguiço vagamente. Viro minha face e recebo um doce beijo nos meus lábios. Sorri, abrindo meus olhos e me deparando com a imagem mais airosa: Dean com seus cabelos claros bagunçados e um olhar maroto.

Abraço-o morosamente, e ele ri em minha orelha. Beijo seu maxilar e repouso meu rosto em seu pescoço, porque sua fragrância me traz um nirvana que eu nunca havia sentido até conhecê-lo. E o que eu não daria para passar o resto dos meus dias na cama com Dean, fazendo absolutamente nada? Afinal, ter o caçador em meus braços me é o suficiente!

Entrelaço meus dedos nos seus, e ele se prepara para levantar. Eu o puxo para mim, e ele cede aos meus caprichos. Eu não quero deixá-lo ir, pois está cada vez mais difícil de protegê-lo do mundo afora. E eu não suportaria o perder novamente.

Aspiro seu perfume e me sinto intoxicado por sua essência. Afundo-me em seus braços, e Dean me enlaça com toda a ternura do mundo. E não existe anjo algum mais feliz do que eu.

Pai, me perdoe, eu pequei.

Eu tenho uma estranha _Preguiça_ por causa Dean Winchester.


	12. Diligência

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Dean

**Diligência**

Possuo apenas um propósito em minha vida: servir e adorar Castiel. Pois basta olhar para suas belas e profundas íris azuis que sinto uma energia florescer em minhas células. É quase como se eu renascesse cada vez que ele me tocasse com suas ásperas e lascivas mãos.

Todo segundo que decorre, eu anseio aproveitar e clamar somente por Castiel. Suas madeixas negras, seu inebriante aroma, sua voz rouca, sua arcana essência. Sou devoto unicamente a ele. E eu quase enlouqueço quando ele está ao meu lado.

Tento utilizar essa minha eficiência com outras atividades, porém, quando que o anjo não está perto, é como se toda minha diligência se partisse com ele, e eu voltasse a ser o velho Dean, bêbado e infantil, que mal conseguia encarar os próprios sentimentos. Mas então eu me lembro; lembro que eu o tenho. E, pelo menos, eu não me sinto tão desnorteado quando ele está longe.

Agora eu aprecio cada momento com Castiel. Cuidando e o amando. Porque ele passou um milhão anos zelando pela da humanidade e outro milhão lutando por ela, mas agora, era a vez dele de ser mimado.

Deus, muito obrigado.

Eu tenho uma estranha _Diligência_ por causa Castiel.


	13. Luxúria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Castiel

**Luxúria**

Mordo meus lábios tentando conter toda minha paixão, em vão. Ataco sua boca ferozmente, beijando-a com todo o meu ser. Porque Dean merece e eu não resisto a ele. Vislumbro seus olhos cheios de tesão e minhas mãos tocam sua tez em êxtase.

Puxo seus cabelos e seu gemido me atiça ainda mais. Então eu percebo como Dean está se devotando de corpo e alma a mim. Cada particularidade e átomo seu. Nada mais faço do que retribuir os caprichos dele, entregando tudo o que me restou.

E nossos corpos se chocam numa sintonia fora de conexão. Sua respiração ofega em meu pescoço, alucinando-me a mente e buscando cada vez mais Dean. Ele é como uma droga na qual eu não consigo largar. É viciante a sensação dos pecados que ele me apresentou tão sutilmente.

Ele sussurra meu nome em minha bochecha e eu estou a ponto de me desvanecer em sua essência. Sua pele a roçar na minha enlouquece cada um dos meus sentidos e eu tento me agarrar a minha sanidade, mas minha luxúria é grande demais para permitir tal ato. Perdi-me completamente em Dean.

Pai, me perdoe, eu pequei.

Eu tenho uma deificada _luxúria_ por Dean Winchester.


	14. Castidade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Dean

**Castidade**

Castiel me fita com suas íris turvas e eu sorrio sentindo meu estômago se abrasar. Entrelaço nossas mãos, beijando seus lábios eivados suavemente. Sua barba por fazer roça na minha e eu me sinto revigorado. Quase como o nascer do sol.

Seu aroma de âmbar arrepia meus poros e a ponta de seus dedos acariciam sutilmente a extensão de minha pele. Castiel enlouquece-me a cada longo segundo. Entrefecho os olhos e me permito ofegar com seu sórdido toque. Castiel nunca esteve tão belo.

Ele rouba um tenro beijo e eu me emaranho em seus cabelos negros. Contudo, eu percebo que um ósculo jamais será o suficiente para demonstrar todos esses sentimentos que eu sinto por ele, todas essas emoções que se afloram no fundo de meu âmago. Nenhum ato, em momento algum, chegará aos pés da imensidão de meu afeto por Castiel. Pois é tão imensurável que chega a doer.

Sussurro “eu amo você” e seu sorriso me transborda com uma alegria tão plena que me faz chorar. Não um pranto supérfluo, momentâneo, raso. Mas a comprovação de que eu realmente atingi a felicidade; a certeza de que é reciproco.

Deus, muito obrigado.

Eu tenho uma _deificada_ castidade por Castiel.


End file.
